1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pressure gauge, and more particularly to a non-disposable and reusable electronic air pressure gauge.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, an air pressure gauge is always mounted on a pneumatic system to detect air pressure in pipes of the system. An air pressure gauge may be electronic and has a display to show the air pressure to users to allow them to know the conditions of the air pressures in the system.
The conventional air pressure gauge has a housing and multiple elements, including the display, a circuit board, a pressure detector and a battery held in the housing. The housing is sealed with a high frequency plastic welding process or the like after the elements are mounted in/on the housing. However, when the power of the battery is off, the whole air pressure gauge has to be replaced with a new one because the housing is sealed and cannot be opened. Therefore, this causes waste of resource and increase the cost of using the air pressure gauge. Especially in a pneumatic system having a high airflow, the usage of the air pressure gauge is in a high frequency and the power of the battery is easily off in a short time. Thus, the conventional air pressure gauge has to be replaced frequently and the cost of using the conventional air pressure gauge is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an air pressure gauge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.